Boys' Day Out
by captainofswans
Summary: Killian is tasked with going to the mall to get their son, Liam, some new clothes. Killian hates the mall. (in the 'Reasons To Smile' 'verse)


_A/N: I really should put all of these into one single 'story'. Buuuuuut, I really don't want to. It'll be called the 'Reasons To Smile' 'verse, I suppose._

_Okay, so, working in retail, I see a lot of cute things. Cute things including, but not limited to: moms dragging their ten year-old boys out shopping, hot dads, hot dads with cute kids, and the best—hot dads with sleeping cute kids._

_Which is exactly what inspired this little drabble. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Killian?" Emma called through their home.

Almost as soon as she called, Killian was up and out of bed, hurrying down the steps.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, leaning on the counter as he tried to catch his breath.

"I need you to run an errand for me."

"An errand?" Killian asked, "Do we need more milk?"

"Uh, no, it's something a little bit more than that." Emma smiled, lifting up their newest addition, Liam, into her arms.

"What is it, love?" Killian asked curiously.

"I need you to run to the mall and buy Liam a few things." Emma said, standing in front of him.

"The mall?"

"Yes." Emma smiled, gently bouncing Liam in her arms as he giggled, "He needs some new clothes-his are getting too small. I have pictures of the things he needs, and the store you can find them in."

"Emma, love, can't I just wait until Henry comes back from school?" Killian asked.

"I thought maybe you'd like some alone time with Liam." Emma spoke sweetly, batting her eyelashes. Killian was a sucker for that.

"I'm sure the lad and I can navigate the 'mall', if you want us to."

"This is why I love you." Emma giggled, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips, "Grab some breakfast and get dressed, then I'll fill you in fully."

"Of course, love." Killian smiled.

* * *

"You think you've got it?" Emma smiled as Killian overlooked the list. Liam clung to his leg, mumbling something about cars.

"I think so." Killian replied, "I can call you, correct?"

"Of course. If you get turned around, or confused, just give me a call. I just, ugh, David said we're kind of behind on paperwork at the station, so I'll be busy."

"That's fine, love. I don't think I'll require your assistance." Killian smiled, pressing a kiss to her lips, "Have a good day at work, love."

"Have fun, okay?" Emma giggled, bending down to pick Liam up and kiss his forehead, "Be good for Papa, okay?"

Liam nodded, emitting a quiet 'yep'. She gave Killian one more kiss (and Liam) before leaving the house. Killian raised a brow at his son, making him giggle.

"Well, it seems it's just you and I, lad." Killian smiled, "Let's go get ready, then we can set out."

* * *

Killian hated the mall.

He'd only been once, when Emma was still pregnant with Liam. All he remembered was how busy it was and the long waits. It didn't seem as great as Emma first described.

So, when he finally found a parking spot (driving-ugh, another thing he despised), he lifted Liam out of his car seat and locked the car.

"Ready to shop a little?" Killian smiled as he carried Liam to the entrance. It was days like this that he wished he had two hands again.

"Yeah." Liam smiled, nuzzling his face into Killian's chest. Killian's smile grew when a little girl walking in front of them opened the door for them.

"Thank you, lass." Killian smiled. He noticed she was staring at his stumped arm, but before he could say anything, she did.

"What happened to your hand?" She asked, as her mother scolded her.

"I'm sorry." The woman sighed.

"It's fine," Killian smiled, "It was taken by a crocodile."

She giggled as the mother tugged her away, making Killian chuckle.

"She didn't believe me, did she, Liam?" Killian chuckled as Liam giggled.

"Papa, I'm hungry." Liam said, squirming in Killian's arms.

"Alright, I suppose we could eat a quick meal." Killian smiled. Well, if he could remember where the food court was.

He and Liam wandered around the mall, trying to find food. Liam was growing cranky, so Killian had to start working quicker.

"Papa." Liam whined.

"I'm sorry, lad, I'm working on it." Killian sighed, rounding a corner. The smell of food filled his nose, making him smile.

"I think we've found the buried treasure, lad." Killian smiled, walking towards the restaurants, looking up to see their options.

"What are you hungry for, Liam?" Killian asked.

"Food."

"Yes, I know that," Killian smiled, "What kind of food?"

"How does pizza sound?" Killian asked, earning a resounding nod, "Pizza it is, then."

Killian ordered a large slice for the two of them to share, and began cutting the pizza when someone near him gasped.

"I hate to interrupt, but your son is so cute!" A girl (probably Henry's age, Killian decided) squealed.

"Thank you." Killian chuckled.

"How old is he?" She smiled before waving for one of her friends to come over.

"He just turned two." Killian smiled, ruffling his curls.

"Wow, aren't you a big boy?" The girl smiled to Liam as her friend squealed.

"He is so cute!" The other girl beamed, her hands on her cheeks in adoration.

"What do you say, Liam?" Killian grinned.

"Thank you." Liam spoke quietly, smiling.

"Liam? Like, Liam Hemsworth?" One of the girls asked, her eyes sparkling.

Who was she talking about?

"He was named after my older brother." Killian replied.

"Aww!" Both girls squealed.

"We'll let you get back to lunch, but we had to stop and tell you how cute he is." The first girl smiled.

"Well, thank you." Killian chuckled.

"Bye, Liam! It was nice meeting you!" One of the girls giggled, waving to him.

"Bye!" Liam smiled. The girls squealed and waved one last time before hurrying away.

"Would you look at that? It appears you have some admirers, Liam." Killian chuckled. Liam clearly wasn't at all phased by the girls, since he nodded and continued eating his pizza.

* * *

After lunch, Killian walked around the (less crowded than he remembered) mall, in search of the store Emma had sent him to. Liam had been walking at his side, occasionally running ahead. He'd nearly run into a few people, so Killian had to carry him again to keep him out of trouble.

He finally found the store and slipped in. A younger girl approached him with a wide smile.

"How are you doing today?" She asked in a tone that was much to high for Killian.

"I'm fine, thank you." Killian offered a smile and continued walking, only to be followed by the girl.

"Can I help you find anything?" She asked. Killian turned on his heel with a smile.

"Actually, you can." He grinned, "My wife has sent me out in search of clothes for this little one."

"Well, aren't you just the cutest thing?" The girl smiled, waving to him, "How old is he?"

"Just barely two years old." Killian smiled.

"Well, I'm sure we can find something for you-follow me." The girl smiled, leading him to the back half of the store, "Are you looking for anything in particular? Shirts, pants, shoes...?"

"Whatever is on this list." Killian smiled, handing the sheet of paper to her.

"Well, you came prepared!" She giggled, "Let's see if we can find this stuff for you."

* * *

Killian followed the girl around the store, nodding at everything she was checking off the list. By the time they were finished, Liam was sound asleep in Killian's arms.

"Looks like he's worn out." The girl (Killian thought her name was Melissa) smiled as she started ringing up the items.

"He doesn't like shopping much." Killian chuckled, "And, he just ate not long ago. Food usually makes him quite tired."

"Do you always do the shopping?" Melissa smiled.

"Not usually." Killian grinned, "My wife is, ah, working today."

"Oh, really? What does she do?" Melissa asked.

"She's our town's sheriff. We live a bit out of the city."

"Oh, that's interesting!" She grinned as she rang up the last item, "Is it credit, debit or cash?"

Killian held Liam close to his chest to grab his wallet from his pocket and set it on the counter. He pulled Emma's card out of its slot, handing it to the girl. She swiped it and handed it back to Killian, then pointed to the small machine on the counter.

"If you could, sign there when you're ready."

Killian signed it carefully, trying to keep his grip on Liam with his stumped arm.

"Thank you-I hope we'll see you back in here soon!" She grinned, handing Killian the bag.

"Thank you, for your assistance." Killian smiled, turning and walking out of the store. Nearly as soon as he stepped out, his phone was vibrating in his pocket. He hurried to a bench and reached for it, answering it as soon as he saw Emma's image.

"Hey, how's it going?" Emma asked.

"We just finished up." Killian spoke softly.

"Is he sleeping?"

"Yeah, he fell asleep not long ago."

"Good. He'll probably sleep in the car." Emma giggled.

"I'd venture to agree with you on that." Killian chuckled, "How's the station been today?"

"Quiet. Lots of filing going on." Emma sighed, "Hopefully, I'll get out early. I doubt I'll have any calls today."

"Well, I'll be home in about an hour. Just, um, let me know if you have a call."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just been quiet lately, so I've been trying to stay on top of everything." Killian replied.

"Well, you'll know if there's an issue." Emma replied, "Drive safe, okay?"

"I will, love." Killian chuckled softly, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Killian." Emma replied before hanging up.

* * *

Killian drove the hour it took to get back to Storybrooke, and Liam slept the entirety of the car ride home. Once they arrived, Henry had just gotten back from school and was working on homework at the counter.

"Hey, Killian." Henry smiled, not lifting his head from the paper.

"Hello, lad. I'll be right back. Your brother fell asleep." Killian chuckled, walking past Henry and ruffling his hair.

He tucked Liam into his small bed, then went out to talk to Henry.

"Did you get what Mom asked you to?" Henry grinned, earning a shove from Killian as he sat down.

"Of course I did." Killian chuckled.

"How was the mall?"

"Not as bad as it was the first time." Killian chuckled.

"Oh, you mean when it was outrageously busy and Mom was hormonal and about to burst?"

"Yes, that is exactly the time I recall." Killian sighed, "Gods, we were all so stressed out."

"Yeah, but it worked out." Henry smiled, "I'd say life is pretty good right now."

"And I'd say that I cannot agree more, lad." Killian grinned, nudging his shoulder.


End file.
